A Crush
by Techie.freq
Summary: Famous actress Tanya Denali had always been Edward Cullen's crush. He was crazy about her. His childhood sweetheart Bella Swan never took this seriously, because she knew she was never going to come between them. Well, fate had other plans. *Not a Cheating Fic*
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

"You may now kiss the bride."

I wasn't sure if this wasn't a dream.

His lips met mine and I realized it wasn't just a dream.

We had taken a long route but finally, I was Mrs Edward Cullen.

"You're lucky I love you so much." he said as he winked.

"You're the lucky one here, Mister." I smirked.

I still couldn't believe this wasn't just a dream anymore. I felt like nobody could me happier than me at the moment.

But my happiness didn't last long as we received a news few minutes later.

_"Famous Hollywood star Tanya Denali found dead at her home."_


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

_"Getting married tomorrow, eh?" Tanya smile weakly._

_"Yeah." I said, "Bella would really love if you attend the wedding."_

_"What about you?" she smiled._

_I didn't know how I would feel. Part of me would love to see her there, another part definitely wouldn't. I didn't know which part was dominant._

_"Do come." I said._

_Suddenly she hugged me tightly._

_"Tanya..." I sighed._

_"I know." she said, "Just let me stay like this for a minute, Edward."_

_"I'm sorry." I said._

_"Don't be." she said. "You're the best thing ever happened to me." she left her hold on me, "Just my bad luck, I didn't get to meet you earlier. Have a happy life ahead, Edward. Can I ask you something though?"_

_"What?" I smiled weakly. "Please don't ask anything reckless."_

_"Never forget me. Please?"_

"It's not a suicide. I killed her." I said, and for the first time in the twenty seven years of my life, I cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

_"Such a cry baby you are." Edward laughed._

_"And such an insensitive bastard you're." I smacked his shoulder._

_"I mean, come on. I get it if you cry over some real, sensitive, logical issue. But to cry over a fictional character's death? Are you kidding me?" he rolled his eyes._

_"But... How can they kill him? God, it was the best character of this series." I put my head on his shoulder._

_"Awww... My baby, don't cry too much." he said dramatically as he laughed harder. _

_"I've a question though." he said few seconds later._

_"What?" I asked._

_"Am I getting laid today or not?" _

_"No." I smiled._

_"What? I bear all your tears and now I'm not even getting laid? Jesus, there is no justice. But I must say it was fun though." he chuckled, "Your tears always provide me some great entertainment." _

_"Don't make fun of my tears, Edward Cullen." I said, "One day you're gonna cry and I will laugh."_

_"In your dreams." he said, "Real men don't cry."_

_"We will see." _

He cried today, but I didn't laugh.

This was killing me.

I had never seen Edward feeling so shattered. As if, the person in front of me weren't my Edward.


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

_"You know sometimes I wonder how will you propose me." I told Edward while watching a proposal scene in a movie._

_"Why don't you think about solving some Mathematics problems instead. You got quite low grades this time." he said without taking eyes off his book._

_"Maths is boring." I said._

_"Hey... Don't you dare." he said. _

_"Rude." I said. Sometimes I felt he loved Mathematics more than he loved me._

_"How will be our wedding night? Have you thought anything about it?" I asked as a wedding night scene came in a movie._

_"Bella... We're sixteen for God's sake." he chuckled. "And... Even if I've thought something about it, why should I tell you?" he smirked._

_"What? Really? You've given a thought about it? Oh, how romantic! Tell me about it." _

_ "Nope. You will let you know on our wedding night. That is, fourteen-fifteen years later." he laughed._

And here we were.

I was waiting for him in the room, and he was standing in a balcony, staring at almost nothing.

Definitely _this_ wasn't something he had panned.


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

"I love you." I breathed as I placed kisses on his back.

He didn't say anything, just turned around.

"Stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault." I said even though I knew my words would have no effect on him.

Again, he didn't say anything, just put his head on my shoulder.

"Some things aren't in our hands." I said as I roamed my hand in his hair. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Nobody deserved such a horrible wedding night. Especially you." he said as he looked up.

"When you're with me, 'Horrible' word doesn't exist in my dictionary." I smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

_"What are you thinking?" Edward asked while we were returning from his Grandparents' house._

_"I loved your Grandparents' love-story." I said. "It was so romantic, but it got me think about something."_

_"What's that?" he asked._

_"What will we tell our grandchildren? Your grandparents met in a school, became best friends since day one, fell in love in High-school, got married few years later and... That's it."_

_"Sooo?" he asked._

_"It's so boring."_

_"Oh, you do know how to make me laugh. I love you, woman." he chuckled._

_"But seriously... Our love-story is so boring. Wish it had some drama." I sighed._

When we had this discussion a year ago, I had no idea we'd ever get _this_ amount of drama in our lives.


	7. Chapter 7

_**BPOV**_

_"Bella... Bella... Bella... Guess who's there in this party?  
_

_-E"_

_I received a message from Edward. One of the best advantages of having your best friend as your lover is, even at the age of Twenty-six, you can chat like teenagers. _

_"Who? Tanya Denali?;)_

_-B"_

_I joked._

_"That would be damn right. :)_

_-E"_

_What? That made me laugh out loud. I guess, his long lost wish of meeting his crush was going to come true finally. _

_"Dude! Your dream came true! Lol Go and tell her 'Hello', but behave. You're there for a business party. Oh and yeah! Don't forget to get an autograph! Hahaha!_

_-B"_

_He replied back instantly._

_"Shut up._

_-E"_

_It was still making me laugh._

**A/N: Affair or not, we'll see. But just want to let you know that in my stories(Except one O/S), Edward and Bella never cheat! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

_"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. Have been your fan since... ages." I grinned at Tanya Denali. I couldn't believe she was standing in front of me. She looked as beautiful and magnificent as I had seen in her in movies; probably even more._

_"Thanks." she smiled._

_And well, that was it._

_"And Tanya, this is Riley Biers, my another good friend." James introduced her to Riley. "Riley, Tanya... She needs no introduction. An amazing actress and my very close friend."_

_Suddenly I realized I was grinning too widely._

_You're not a fucking teenager, Moron. Control yourself. I told myself._

* * *

_"Yeah, we had such a long conversation." I told Bella on phone while making my way towards my car few hours later._

_"Really?" she asked._

_"No." I chuckled, "The conversation lasted for one second."_

_"Gaah! I'm jealous. You got to meet Tanya. When am I going to meet Jacob Black now?" she asked._

_"He sucks." I said to tease her._

_"Then so does your Tanya."_

_"Hey wait a second... I'll call you later." I said as I noticed Tanya Denali sitting on top of my car._


	9. Chapter 9

_**EPOV**_

_"Hey Dude! Do you know where the hell is my car?" she asked as she saw me. She was totally drunk, and was hardly able to keep her eyes open._

_I looked around to see if I could find someone, but as I had left early, I didn't find any familiar face in the parking._

_"Wait, I'll call someone." I dialed James' number, but he didn't receive. What was I supposed to do? She was sitting on top of my car after all!_

_"Fuck me." she said._

_What?_

_"Wait... I'll call again..." I said as I went little away from her._

_"Hi..." she shouted as she saw three more people._

_"Do you know them?" I asked her._

_"Fuck me." she told them._

_Jesus! What was this woman doing? Was this the person I had admired so fondly?_

_"Sure baby." One of them said as he took her in her arms. Finally, my car was free, and I was free to go home!_

_Wait, I couldn't leave her like that. These guys didn't look trustworthy._

_"Please sit in the car." I said._

_"Why?" she asked._

_"Please..." That's when Riley picked up my call. "Hey Riley, can you do me a favor, please?" I said._

_Few minutes later, James arrived and I made my way towards home._

_On my way, I kept repeating the same thing._

_What was that?_


	10. Chapter 10

_**EPOV**_

_"I'm still laughing at last night's incident. Poor you." Bella chuckled.  
_

_"I still don't understand what was that." I laughed, "Hey you made these today?" I asked as I noticed the sketches._

_"Yes. Do you like them?"_

_"They're awesome, my Leonardo da Vinci." I smiled._

_"Edward, you do know you're completely illiterate when it comes to the matter of art, right? I'm nowhere near Leonardo da Vinci." she chuckled. _

_"No, you're really good. You just don't know it." I said, "I mean, look at these. They're awesome."_

_"Hey, why am I getting these weird Twitter mentions?" she asked. _

_"What's that?" _

_"'Tell your fucking lawyer boyfriend to stay away from our queen.'"_

_"'Why are you using Tanya for cheap publicity, you ugly as fuck people.''_

_"What the hell?" she asked._

_Same here._


	11. Chapter 11

_**EPOV**_

_"We got an exclusive picture of Tanya Denali with unknown man..."  
_

_"Edward, what the hell is this?" Bella asked irritatingly as she read this on internet._

_"I don't know. There wasn't any photographer. I don't know how did they get this picture."_

_"'Tanya Denali's new man looks dashing!'"_

_"He's my man, you morons." she shouted._

_"Sweetheart, don't get hyper. It's just some stupid site. Nobody would even notice." I said._

_"Her fans are crazy, my God! How did they even find out about us? How did they find my twitter? Read this." she said, "'Keep your eyes on your boyfriend, you whore.' How exactly I'm a whore? "  
_

_"Well, some of her fans seem stupid." _

_"Including you." she snort._

_That's when her phone rang._

_"Your Mom." she said as she received a call, "Hey Esme, do you know your son is dating a whore?" she said._

_"No, he's not cheating on me. I am the whore." she said.  
_

_"Bella, you're on a roll today." I said as I laughed out loud._

_"Yeah, just giving you a warning, you know? My next target can be Carlisle. I'm a dangerous whore." she said._

**_A/N: Is anyone reading this? Or am I talking to myself? LMAO!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

"I love you." he said as he captured my lips with his.

"I love you, too." I breathed.

"So, I'm a husband now,eh? Sounds so heavy." he smiled.

"Yo, dude." I smiled back. At least he was smiling now. Until this moment, I had no idea how much did I love his smile.

"Let's go inside." he said as he took me in his arms bridal style.

On that night, we didn't have sex. It was my wish. I wanted it to be a special moment when Edward makes love to me for a first time as a husband.

Not today, when he was fighting a guilt.

Not today, when he was fighting with himself, even if he hadn't done anything wrong.

When we would make love, I wanted it to be just _our_ moment, like it was supposed to be.


	13. Chapter 13

_**EPOV**_

_Wow!_

_Really?_

_Is this a reality?_

_Did Tanya Denali just joined my Yoga class?  
_

_So, we're going to be batch-mates!  
_

_This was a strange, weird, awesome co-incidence._

_"Are you the same guy who helped me that day after James' party?" she asked once the class was over._

_"Yeah." I said._

_"Oh, I'm glad I got to meet you here. Thank you so much for helping me out. I was pretty reckless on that day, weren't I?"_

_"No, I just... I was glad to help you out." I replied._

_"Great." she smiled, "See you around."_

_"Sure." I grinned._


	14. Chapter 14

_**EPOV**_

_"Yo. Now Tanya and I are going to be in the same class. La-la-la..." I said.  
_

_"I'm also joining Yoga Class." Bella said._

_"Really?" I chuckled, "I thought Yoga was boring according to you." _

_"No, I realized my mistake. Yoga is good for health, both-physical and mental." she said._

_"Oh yeah? I guess, I've been saying this stuff to you for past few months, but your thick brain didn't understand this at that time." I laughed, "Come on, Bella. Join it if you really want to, not just because Tanya has joined it." _

_"Alright, I decided. I'm not joining it." she said._


	15. Chapter 15

_**EPOV**_

_"I've got a huge surprise." Bella grinned._

_What? So my doubts were correct. Oh my God! This was surreal. Our lives were going to change completely._

_"Wanna guess?" she grinned._

_"Edward Cullen doesn't guess." I smirked, "He is absolutely sure about everything." _

_"Really? Tell me, what's my surprise?" she folded her arms across her chest._

_"We're going to be parents." I grinned as I took her hands in mine._

_"What?" she asked incredulously. "What are you talking about?" _

_"What? You aren't pregnant?" I was confused._

_"Of course, I am not." she said, "How did you arrive at such conclusion?" _

_"I mean... For past few days, you were feeling some weakness... Yesterday I came across your browser history and you were checking about pregnancy, so I thought..."_

_"And you thought I'm pregnant. Are you sure you're a lawyer?" she snort, "Sometimes I search about porn, too. Does it mean I'm a porn-star?" she laughed._

_"Then what the hell was your surprise?" I asked._

_"Well, it won't sound that big now." she chuckled, "Remember that antic Guitar you loved? I got it at Seventy Percent discount today." _

_"Gaahhh..." I said._

_"Edward Cullen doesn't guess. He is absolutely sure about everything." she mimicked me._

_"Shut up." I laughed._


	16. Chapter 16

_**EPOV**_

_"Oh! You've been in this Yoga class for a month now? What do you say? Does it help?" Tanya asked when we met at the Yoga class.  
_

_I was still in disbelief. _

_Was I actually talking to the woman I had admired for years?_

_This was surreal._

_"Yeah, it sure does." I said. "You've to keep practicing though."_

_She was chatty. She didn't seem anywhere near the drunk woman I had seen on that night. Probably, it was just one drunken night. _

_"Actually I'm not sure if I will be successful here or not. It's just a matter of fun for me. I actually think Yoga is boring, but my Make-up artist said I should give it a try. I was like, why not?" she shrugged her shoulder. "But I'm pretty sure I'll get bored just in three to four days. It's not my kind of thing. I'm naturally fit." _

_"Oh, you think Yoga is boring? My girlfriend thinks the same." I chuckled._

_"Smart woman." she said. "Anyway, let me give it a try. Give me a high-five, my Yoga buddy."  
_


	17. Chapter 17

_**EPOV**_

_"Based on a psychological study, a crush only lasts for a maximum of four months. If it exceeds, you are already in love." Bella said as she read from Internet, "For how long you've had a crush on Tanya now, Edward? Oh my God! I'm getting insecure." she said as she put a hand on heart dramatically. _

_"Eight years? Or nine? Or was it Ten?" I chuckled._

_"Oh my God!" she said. "You're in deep love, buddy. But well, I want to say that I'm having a crush on Hollywood heartthrob Jacob Black for four years now. So yeah, I'm in love with him, too. Oh, that made me feel better." _

_Her sense of humor was the best thing I loved about her._

_"Well, I don't know about Tanya, but I do know one thing for sure." _

_"What's that?" she asked._

_"I've had a crush on you since I was Four." I smiled._

_"Awww..." she said as she snuggled close to me. "Sometimes you say so darn romantic things." she said as she put her arms around my shoulder, "I love you."_

_"I love you more." I smiled._


	18. Chapter 18

**EPOV**

When I opened my eyes next morning, I found Bella sleeping peacefully in my arms.

_My wife._

That made me smile.

But my smile vanished soon as I remembered last night. This was not how it was supposed to be.

Last night was supposed to be the best night of our lives.

Wish, some things were in our hands.

Wish, I had never met Tanya. She would have been alive today.

"Don't think too much." I heard Bella's groggy voice.

"Good Morning, world's best wife." I smiled as I kissed her lips softly.

"Good Morning, world's best husband." she grinned.

"No, I am not." I sighed.

"Yes, you are." she said.

"Anyway..." I said, "It's Paris time, baby." I smiled, "I'm gonna try my best to prove myself the best husband on our honeymoon."

"Yay! Paris..." she smiled as she snuggled close to me. "Edward, can I ask you something?" she asked slowly.

"Since when do you need a permission to ask me something?" I smiled.

"Do you want to see Tanya for... last time?" she asked.

"No." I said, "I only want to keep good memories of her."


	19. Chapter 19

**EPOV**

_"What the hell are you doing?"_

_"Edward, please..." Tanya said as she came closer to me. "Edward, I know you love me..."_

_"No, I don't." I said incredulously._

_"Don't lie." she said, "Look Bella is also not here. Just tell me how much do you love me. I've seen the love for me in your eyes. I know you love me." _

_"No." I was shocked. Why was she behaving like this?_

_"Then why are you always there for me when I need you?" she challenged._

_"That's because I pitied you... I felt bad for you... I don't love you, damn it." I shouted._

_"No, I don't believe this." she shook her head, "Oh, you're worrying about Bella? Don't worry. I won't tell her anything."_

_"You're crazy."I said, "Just leave my house."_

_"Edward, please..." Her eyes started to feel with tears, "I love you... I love you so much..."_

_"It's a simple thing, Tanya. Don't make this complicated." I said._

"Edward, wake up..." I heard Bella's house, "We're almost there." she smiled as she placed a kiss on my cheek, "Paris, we're here." she grinned.


	20. Chapter 20

**EPOV**

_"__I must say_ you're quite funny. A pretty nice company to have." Tanya told me few days after joining the Yoga class. 

_Really? That made me happy. _

_"So, you're enjoying Yoga now? Or it's still boring?" I asked._

_"Umm... What can I say? My batch-mate made Yoga interesting for me." she winked._

_Huh!_

_"Just kidding." she chuckled, "It's actually pretty amazing. I find it relaxing and... it's great."_

_"Good to know." I smiled. _

_"Oh damn!" she said as she read a text in her phone, "My chauffeur is stuck in the traffic. Can you do me a favor? Can give me a lift till my home?" _

_Huh!_

_Was I dreaming?_

_Did I Tanya Denali asked me for a lift? _

_"Ummm... Sure." I said._

_"Thanks." she smiled._

_In the car, I tried my best to hide my grin. My crush was in my car. Gosh! This was surreal._

_"Who made this? It's awesome." she said as she noticed a small art piece. _

_"My girlfriend. She's amazing. She can draw anything, she can make anything." I smiled. "She excels at this stuff. You should see her paintings. They're like, 'Wow'!" _

_"Oh, I forgot you have a girlfriend." she said. _

_"You know, I was wondering..." she said few minutes later, "I would love to meet your girlfriend. "_

_What?_

_"You know, I'd love to see her paintings." she said. "Why don't you invite me to your home?"_

_Huh!_


	21. Chapter 21

**EPOV**

_"__You invited whom?" Bella asked incredulously.  
_

___"I didn't invite her, she invited herself." I said. "I just said you make amazing paintings and she said, she wanted to see them."_

___"Bullshit." she said, "Why would she want to see my paintings, when she can see and buy any famous artist's paintings." _

___"She really loved your art-piece. May be that's why..." I suggested._

___"Why did she take a lift from you in the first place?" she asked.  
_

___"What? Her chauffeur was stuck in traffic, so she..."_

___"So, you thought 'Oh! Let me give her a lift. I'm not gonna get a chance like this again!'" she snorted._

___"No. I didn't offer her a lift. I swear... What's wrong with you, Bella? She asked herself, and I couldn't say 'No'. I'm a gentleman, after all." I said._

___"I know you so well, Edward. During the whole ride, you would had to try hard to hide your grin, wouldn't you? I mean, your crush was with you, in your car." she folded her arms across her chest._

___Oops! The disadvantage of having your best friend as your girlfriend- She knows everything about you!  
_

___"C'mon, Bella... I mean, she asked for lift and yeah, I got a bit excited..."_

___"Huh! Gosh, you have no shame, Edward."_

___"C'mon... It was a harmless excitement." I chuckled. "Sorry. And..." I said, "She's coming on Saturday. Here." I said._

___"Gosh! Edward, I feel like I want to slap you."_


	22. Chapter 22

_**EPOV**_

_"Tanya, this is Bella, my girlfriend. And Bella, this is Tanya. Aah! She needs no introduction, I guess." I smiled.  
_

_"Of course, Edward." Bella smiled. "I know Tanya."_

_Oh, I knew that smile. The smile which said I should shut my mouth, or she could punch me on my face._

_"Oh, so you both know each other since you were four? That's amazing." Tanya smiled._

_"Not just we knew each other, we've been actually the best friends since the day we'd met." I said._

_"Oh..." she said. "I wish I had found any best friend like you guys. You know, my childhood was... shit."_

_"Why?" Bella asked._

_"I never actually knew how it feels to be a child." she said, "When I was three, my Dad decided he wanted to make me a Swimmer. When children of my age used to play, I was supposed to practice hard, or he'd beat me."_

_"Oh!" Bella and I said at the same time._

_"When I was ten, I got into an accident. Doctors said I could never participate professionally. My Dad's dreams were shattered. He had hit me so hard that day. I still remember it." she said as it felt she was lost down in a memory lane. "Then he wanted to make me Tennis player, then... Oh God! What have I started talking about? Oh, I'm really sorry... I must have bored you guys to death." she apologized._

_"No, it's okay..." Bella smiled at her sympathetically._


	23. Chapter 23

_**EPOV**_

_"So yeah, you must be wondering why have I invited you all for a dinner." Bella addressed her and mine parents. Whenever I think she can't be sweeter and perfect than she is, she comes up with something new, and I love her even more, if that was possible.  
_

_"You know, sometimes we take few things for granted, and... Well, I'll directly come to the point, instead of giving a speech. Well, Edward and I would like to tell you guys that you are the awesome parents ever. The best." she smiled._

_ "Awww..." My and her mother said at the same time._

_"Why so much love to us today?" Renee Swan, her mother asked._

_"You know, I came to know about someone's asshole father yesterday, and I realized how amazing you guys are. You gave us everything. We just want to thank you for... everything." _

_"Awww..." My mother said, "And you are the best children ever. Edward, propose her already." _

_Damn! Shut up, Mom. I wanted to say. Don't spoil it.  
_

_I had made a perfect plan to surprise Bella. Just a few days to go._


	24. Chapter 24

**BPOV**

"You know, I'm so upset." I said. "I tried so hard to do something, and you haven't even noticed yet."

"What's that?" Edward asked.

"Ta-da." I said as I shown him my fingers.

"Oh my God! No shit!" He chuckled as he noticed my grown nails.

But then, it reminded me something...

_"Oh, I missed you so much." He said as he kissed me passionately. "Three days were too long."_

_"Same here." I breathed._

_But then, I noticed something on his neck._

_Edward always said the only thing he didn't like about me was, my habit of biting nails. He had said it was his fantasy to see me with long nails. He said he would love to see my long,pointed nails giving him some scratches..._

_And here I was, with same small nails._

_Still, there were marks on his neck, on his chest._

_I froze._

_"Are you cheating on me?" I asked._


	25. Chapter 25

**BPOV**

_"Oh Bella! It really feels nice to have a friend." Tanya said. "I had no idea how it feels to have friends in your life. I'm glad I met Edward and you."_

_"I'm glad to have a friendship with you, too." I smiled._

_I realized how wrong my perception about her was. I had thought she was just an arrogant, beautiful ice-queen._

_How wrong I was!_

_Tanya was a really nice person. Completely down-to-earth and a person with a good heart. Her childhood life was heartbreaking. Nobody deserved that kind of treatment._

_"So you've never tried a blonde hair color?" she asked._

_"No, I tried once." I smiled, "But Edward preferred me with darker hair anyway."_

_"Oh, that's nice. Your hair color really suits you." she smiled. "You know, I've been thinking about changing my hair color for some time now. It's time to try something new. Time to go brunette."_

**A/N: Okay, that's it for today.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Okay, One more.**

**EPOV**

_"So, you didn't give me any compliment for my hair?" Tanya asked me. "Rude."  
_

_"Oh! You changed your hair-color. Sorry, I didn't even notice." I smiled. "Yeah, you look nice."_

_"What do you think? Darker hair suits me?" she asked._

_"Hey sorry Tanya, I gotta go now." I said as I checked my watch, "Have some work." _

_"Oh, it's fine." she smiled._

_I had to leave early. Bella's Birthday was near and I needed to do so many preparations._

_"What are you doing here?" I asked Bella as I found her at home. She planned to go for a shopping with her mother. "I mean, you said you're going for a shopping?"  
_

_"Mom cancelled the plans." she said._

_Damn it! Now, when would I do the preparations? _

_"Hey did you get a hair-cut or something?" I asked as I noticed some change in her hair-style._

_"Yeah, just a bit. Did you like it?" she smiled._

_"Sexy." I blew a whistle._

**A/N: Okay, that's it for today.**


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N: One more.**_

_**EPOV**_

_"Now you can open your eyes." I said, "Happy Birthday! Ta-Da! Chef Edward is here for you." I bowed down in front of her._

_"Oh my God!" she said as she opened her eyes. "You did this, Edward?" she beamed as she noticed the arrangements of our bedroom. _

_Candles, Champagne, Romantic music, and a dinner- prepared by me. Yeah, it seemed perfect._

_"You made all this dinner?" she dropped her jaw._

_"Yes." I smiled. "For you, Ma'm."_

_"I'm impressed." she grinned._

_"Tell me, howz the food?" I asked few minutes later._

_"Ummm... Yummy." she said._

_"Really? I'm awesome." I smiled, "I mean, I tried for the first time and I..." I smiled._

_"Now, are you gonna just stare me eating, chef Edward?" she chuckled, "Sit and have dinner with me."_

_"As you say, Ma'm." I bowed down again._

_"You're cracking me up." she giggled._

_"Yuck. This sucks." I said once I started eating. "When I tested it, it seemed okay. I guess, you can only test this food, not eat. Now Jesus,Bella. How are you eating it?" I asked. "Damn! I suck."_

_"No, it's perfect." she smiled. "Wait, I'll get some water."_

_"Oh, I forgot to bring water?" I asked, "You sit. I'll bring."_

_"You've done so much hard work today." she smiled, "I can bring water from kitchen at least."_

_Damn! I was a horrible cook for sure. I hope my cooking skills wouldn't spoil the mood._

_I was cursing myself, when I heard Bella's scream._

_"Edward!"_


	28. Chapter 28

_**EPOV**_

_"What have you done to my kitchen?" she put her hand on her hip.  
_

_"I... Yeah, I just messed up a bit." I chuckled._

_"A bit?" she asked incredulously. "Damn it! It'll take ages to clean this stuff."_

_"I will help." I smiled._

_"Shut up." she said._

_"Don't think about kitchen." I said as I lifted in my arms, "Aren't you excited to see your present?" I said as I made my way towards our bedroom._

_"Don't you dare enter the kitchen again." she warned._

_"Yes, Ma'm." I chuckled._

_"Can I open my eyes now?" she asked few minutes later. "I can't wait."_

_"Yes." I said as I handed her a big box._

_"Oh, what's this? That folding table we saw on that day?" she asked._

_I snort. Only Bella would come up with something like this. Why would I give her a 'Folding Table' for God's sake?_

_"Oh! A box inside a box. And a letter." she said, "'When I met you for the first time, I felt like you were the cutest and most beautiful girl ever. I still feel the same.'" she read._

_"Oh my God! Edward are you proposing me?" she shrieked with an excitement. _

_Damn! How did she guess right from the first box?_

_"Oh God! I can't wait. How man boxes you've put?" she smiled._

_"'I'm always in the awe when you help others and our families.'" she read further._

_"Remember the day I had to leave for University and we had to stay apart? Well, those were the hardest years of my life. I never want to stay a single day away from you.'" she read, "Oh Edward!I'm getting emotional. I doubt if I can reach till the last box."_

_"Just one to go." I smiled._

_"My day can't get completed without saying you an 'Idiot' at least once, or without hearing an 'Idiot' from you." she snorted and I giggled._

_"Would you love to call me 'Idiot' for rest of your life?" I sat on my knees. "Marry me."_

_"Yes." she smiled widely._


	29. Chapter 29

_**EPOV**_

_"So tell me, till what extremes you have gone to watch my movies?" Tanya asked me._

_"Oh, the answer would be embarrassing. Please don't ask." I chuckled._

_"No, I want to know. " she said._

_"You know this one time, I had a date with Bella, but then one of my friends asked if I wanted to see your movie. I had already seen that movie twice, still I went with him. And I completely forgot to inform Bella. Poor her! She waited three hours for me..." I chuckled._

_"So, you chose me over her." she smiled._

_"Hmmm?" I asked._

_"I mean, she must had been furious. How can you do this to her Edward?" she laughed. "That was so not cool of you."_

_"She was indeed furious." I laughed, "She hadn't talked to me for two-three days. But hey! I was a teenager then. Teenagers do some stupid things, which don't make any sense. I don't do those things anymore."_


	30. Chapter 30

_**EPOV**_

_"So you mean you no longer have any excitement for my movies?" Tanya asked.  
_

_Well, the answer to the question would be, 'Yes'. But hey! I can't say that on her face, right?_

_"No, definitely not. I'm always excited for your movies." I said._

_"You know, it's my greatest fear that people will stop showing interest in me and, I'll be all alone. I'm already Thirty-Two, already losing fans. Sometimes I wonder what will happen if I'll be left with no movies and no fans?" she said sadly._

_"You will always have fans. You deserve all the success, Tanya. You're not going to lose anything." I smiled._

_That's when I received a call from Bella._

_"Hey! Howz your yoga classes?" she asked._

_"Nice." I replied, "Just got over ten minutes ago. I'm about to leave." I said._

_"You need to do one thing." she said, "Mom has made your favorite Chinese cuisine, and you have to bring it from their home. She has packed everything."_

_"I'm not going there. Your Mom bores me to death." I joked._

_"Edward, be nice. She's so excited after hearing our engagement news that she made her future son-in-law's favorite cuisine. Please, their home is on your way. Do bring it." she said._

_"What can I say? Your wish is my command, Ma'm."_

_"Good." she said and hung up._

_"Bella's mother sounds like a trouble." Tanya smiled._

_"Naah... She isn't. I was just joking." I said, "She is a sweetheart. She got excited after hearing our engagement news and..."_

_"You're engaged?" she asked._

**Age: E/B: 27, T: 32**


	31. Chapter 31

_**EPOV**_

_"Suddenly? Out of blue you propose her?" she smiled.  
_

_Her behavior seemed little weird to me. But I wasn't sure._

_"No, nothing was out of the blue." I said, "I had been planning for a long time."  
_

_"Oh my God! I'm so happy for you guys. You're seriously like the best couple I've ever seen. Don't you dare forget to invite me to your wedding." she beamed._

_"We won't." I smiled. "Okay then, I should leave now." I said._

_"Bye, Edward." she smiled._

**A/N: Sorry for that bluff in last chapter! Lol!**


	32. Chapter 32

_**EPOV**_

_"Alcohol addiction isn't something to be proud of, Tanya. You should try to get rid of it." I said to Tanya, who was completely drunk. She had called me because she was stuck in a pub and she needed help. "Just think how much time you can utilize in some positive productivity instead of wasting it on Alcohol." _

_"It's my best friend." she said, "You know I never have anyone in my life. Nobody. Everyone gets tired of me only after few months. My longest relationship lasted four months. Only stays forever." she laughed. _

_I didn't know what to do. She was completely drunk. I hoped I could take her to her home at least._

_"My housekeeper Susan is the only person who actually cares for me." she felt like she could cry at any moment."She stays with me, she loves me like a daughter. I hope she never leaves me."_

_"Do you think I'm a good person, Edward?" she asked._

_"Yes, you're." I said._

_"Hope I'll have someone who will love me as much as you love Bella." she said._


	33. Chapter 33

_**EPOV**_

_"It's sad to see these celebrity people's lives." Bella said when I told her about Tanya.  
_

_"Yes, exactly." I said, "Thank God, we're not celebrities." _

_"I mean, I can't even imagine living my life totally alone. I'm seriously so damn lucky to have you and our family in my life." she said._

_"Same here." I said. "But you know, it makes me sad to think about Tanya's situation. When I didn't know her, I thought her life was perfect. And now I know that it's nowhere near perfect. It just makes me little sad, you know?"_

_ "Yeah I know what you mean." she said, "She's a nice woman. She deserves an amazing life. I hope she can find someone who truly loves her."_


	34. Chapter 34

_**EPOV**_

_"Three days are going to seem like three decades." I said.  
_

_"Stop doing over-acting, and just let me do the packing." Bella chuckled._

_She's heading for her cousin's wedding at Seattle. Initially, we had planned to go together, but I had an important case to handle. So I was going to skip other functions and would only attend the wedding, which was four days later.  
_

_"What will happen if you refuse to attend other functions?"_

_"People will call me sociopath." she laughed._

_"Then let them call you. One shouldn't give damn about what people think about you." I said._

_"Just shut up and stop over-reacting." she laughed, "It's just a matter of three days. You will survive."_

_"Well, if you allow me to make love to you all night, then I might survive." I said as I pulled her closer to me._

_"I've to do the packing." she said._

_"You can do it tomorrow." I said as I captured her mouth with mine._


	35. Chapter 35

_**EPOV**_

"I'm planning to get that kind of picture, where it looks like the whole Eiffel Tower is on you palm." Bella said.

"Wow! So exciting." I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up." she said, "I'm gonna get picture like that, and you also have to do the same."

"I'm not gonna do anything stupid like that." I said.

"It's not stupid." she said, "What are your plans anyway?"

"To stay in the room." I smirked.

"So, we came from US to Paris to stay in the room?" she put arm on her hip.

"Well, when I had made plans for Paris, I didn't know about something." I gave a playful smile.

"And what's that?"

"Your nails." I smirked.


	36. Chapter 36

_**EPOV**_

_"Good to know you're surviving pretty well." Bella chuckled on the phone._

_"My work kept me busy, or I'd have died without you for sure." I joked._

_"Ha-ha-ha." she said._

_"Anyway, just a day to go." I smiled, "I'm coming to you tomorrow, baby." _

_"Yay!" she said. "Hey looks like someone is calling my name. Talk to you later. Love you."_

_"Love you, too." I said and the line went dead._

_That's when someone the doorbell rang._

_Who would be at this time, I thought as I checked my watched which showed nine pm. _

_That was... Tanya?_

_What the hell was she doing here?_


	37. Chapter 37

_**EPOV**_

_"Won't you invite me in?" Tanya smiled.  
_

_"Hmmm?" I said. _

_I was not sure if I should invite her. Before this, whenever she had come to my home, Bella was always there. In fact, I had never been 'alone' with her except those two-three times when I had given a lift to her. Our other meetings were after Yoga classes for ten-fifteen minutes, where many people were around. _

_"Oh God! Why are you thinking so much?" she laughed, "You're staring at me as if I'm some stranger. I'm Tanya Denali, remember?"_

_"Ummm... Yeah, I mean... Okay, please come inside." I said._

_"You know, I couldn't meet you guys for few days as I was out of station for a shoot. I thought I should give you guys a surprise." she smiled as she came inside. _

_"Where's Bella?" she asked._

_"Umm.. She's actually out of station for her cousin's wedding." I said. _

_"Oh, she's not here? I didn't know that." she said._

_I couldn't understand why was I getting so uncomfortable._


	38. Chapter 38

_**EPOV**_

_"Can I get some water?" she asked.  
_

_"Hmmm? Yeah, just a second." I said as I made my way towards the kitchen._

_How does one say someone to leave his house? I thought on my way._

_'Look Tanya, I'm not comfortable having you here in Bella's absence.' _

_Did it sound it okay? _

_Naah... Sounded a bit weird. _

_'Can you come few days later?'_

_Nope. Still not okay._

_How about, 'I've got an early flight tomorrow and have to finish some work.'? Yeah, that sounded better._

_Yeah, I was going to tell her that. I practiced it one more time silently._

_I was about to turn around when I found someone's chest pressed against my back and her arms moving slowly on my chest._


	39. Chapter 39

_**BPOV**_

_"I can't believe it." I told Alice Swan, one of my cousins, "How can Jasper do this? I used to think you both were one of the most perfect couple."  
_

_"Sometimes the things aren't as they seem, Bella." she smiled weakly, "I, too, used to think Jasper was perfect, and he was the one for me. But last month, I was away for few days, returned a day earlier to surprise him and oh! What did I find there? Him having fun with some slut in my room, on my bed." _

_"That's horrible." I said._

_"All men are same-plain fuckers. One shouldn't trust them. You should also keep eyes on Edward."_

_"Naah... Edward would never do something like that. He loves me. He only had the eyes for me." I smiled.  
_

_ "I used to think the same, sweetheart." she smiled, "I tell you, never trust the men."_

_Really?_


	40. Chapter 40

_**EPOV**_

_"What are you doing?" I almost shouted as I shrugged her away.  
_

_"Oh you do know what I'm trying to do here." she smiled as she came closer to me._

_"You need to go home." I said._

_"Come on, Edward. No need to hesitate. I know both of us want this." she said as she put her arms around my neck._

_"Just go away." I barked as I shrugged her away once again._

_"C'mon Edward... You say you've been my fan since ages. I'm one of the sexiest women alive. You must have had some fantasies about me. C'mon... It's time to make those real." she said as she slowly began to open my shirt buttons._

_I dropped my jaw._

_This woman had gone crazy._


	41. Chapter 41

_**BPOV**_

_Edward would never do something like that. I kept thinking even after Alice left.  
_

_I dialed his number, but he didn't receive.  
_

_'All men are same. You should never trust them.' _

_Why wasn't he receiving my call? I panicked.  
_

_Have some trust, Bella. I told myself. This is Edward we're talking about. Edward, who has loved you since... forever._

_But why the hell wasn't he receiving my calls?_

_What if he had been meeting Tanya somewhere except Yoga classes?_

_Or what if, it's not Tanya and someone else?_

_God, I had been so blind._

_"Please, Edward... Receive the call and put me out of this misery." I said._


	42. Chapter 42

_**EPOV**_

_"I said, leave." I pushed her away.  
_

_"No, I won't." she said as she roamed her hands on my chest._

_"Leave." I grabbed her hand._

_"Edward, why are you doing this?" she asked. "See, I know you want me, but you always hesitate because of Bella. That's why I chose tonight when Bella isn't here and we can..."_

_"How did you know Bella isn't here?" I asked.  
_

_"I checked her Twitter and concluded that she was in Seattle and you were here... alone." she smiled._

_I shook my head._

_This was insane._

_She was crazy._

_How fool I had been to not notice it until now!_


	43. Chapter 43

_**EPOV**_

_"What the hell are you doing?"_

_"Edward, please..." Tanya said as she pressed her chest to my back and pressed her fingers on my chest, "Edward, I know you love me..."_

_"No, I don't." I said incredulously._

_"Don't lie." she said, "Look Bella is also not here. Just tell me how much do you love me. I've seen the love for me in your eyes. I know you love me." _

_"No." I was shocked. Why the fuck was she behaving like this?_

_"Then why are you always there for me when I need you?" she challenged._

_"That's because I pitied you... I felt bad for you... I don't love you, damn it." I shouted._

_"No, I don't believe this." she shook her head, "Oh, you're worrying about Bella? Don't worry. I won't tell her anything."_

_"You're crazy."I said, "Just leave my house."_

_"Edward, please..." Her eyes started to feel with tears, "I love you... I love you so much..."_

_"It's a simple thing, Tanya. Don't make this complicated." I said. "I love Bella. That's all. It can't get simpler than it already is. Just leave."  
_

_"But I love you. Please..." she began crying._

_"You need to go." _

_"Let me show you how much do I love you." she said as she put her hands around my neck and came closer to kiss me._

_"I said... Leave." I shrugged her away. I grabbed her hand and headed towards the main door. "I guess I'm not left with any other option. Just get lost." I threw her out and slammed the door._


	44. Chapter 44

_**BPOV**_

_"Fifteen Missed calls? Is everything okay?" Edward called me.  
_

_"Why weren't you picking up my calls?" I asked. I had never found myself in so much panic ever before. _

_"Ummm... The phone was on silent mode. I was in another room, didn't realize you were calling." he said, "Are you okay? Why did you call for so may times?"_

_"Ummm... I just..." I didn't know the answer for that. I didn't know why was I calling him constantly? I just ... wanted to hear his voice once.  
_

_"No, nothing important." I said. "I guess you should sleep now. You've got an early flight."_

_"Yeah."  
_

_"Good night." I said._

_"Ummm... Bella?" he said, "I love you."_


	45. Chapter 45

_**EPOV**_

_"See you tomorrow." I said and hung up._

_For the first time I had lied to Bella.  
_

_I didn't want to, but I didn't think I should tell her all this on a phone. She would panic, and I didn't want her to. _

_I would tell her once I reach there, I decided. _

_I buried my face on palms. God! What exactly had happened a few minutes ago?_

_That's when I received a text from Bella._

_"Sorry for those missed calls. Sometimes I act stupid, you know? ;) Can't wait to see you tomorrow. Love you._

_-B"_

_What was that, I thought._


	46. Chapter 46

_**BPOV**_

_"Howz your flight?" I asked Edward as we head towards the room. "I had planned to come to the airport to receive you, but couldn't come as I had to finish some work here."  
_

_"Yeah, flight was good." he replied._

_"God, look at you. You look so tired as if you've gone through a thirty hours flight or something." I commented to see his disheveled look._

_"Yeah, just a bit tired." he smiled._

_"So, you wanna have a shower or a coffee first?" I asked as he unbuttoned the shirt._

_"I missed you so much." He said as he pulled me closer and started kissing me passionately. "Three days were too long."_

_"Same here." I breathed._

_But then, I noticed something on his neck._

_Edward always said the only thing he didn't like about me was, my habit of biting nails. He had said it was his fantasy to see me with long nails. He said he would love to see my long,pointed nails giving him some scratches..._

_And here I was, with same small nails._

_Still, there were marks on his neck, on his chest._

_I froze._

_"Are you cheating on me?" I asked._


	47. Chapter 47

_**EPOV**_

_"No, I'm not..." I said, "Look Bella, let me explain everything."_

_"How can you? Last night when I was calling you like crazy, you were fucking someone, weren't you?" she asked. _

_"No." I said incredulously, "Gosh! Have some trust, Bella. For how many years you have known me now?" _

_"Then explain." she said._

_"Last night, Tanya had come at our place."_

_"So... Tanya. Why had she come to our home?"_

_"I..." I said, "Look, she tried to seduce me..."_

_"What?She did... what?"_

_"I don't know... She suddenly came and just began seducing me... I threw her out the house. Then I had called you last night, remember?"_

_"I still don't understand this..." she said, "Why didn't you tell me yesterday?"_

_"After talking to you, I just... checked to see if she was there. She was there, lying on the floor." I said._


	48. Chapter 48

**EPOV**

"People say Eiffel Tower is one of the most famous venues for people to propose." I said as we looked at one of the best places of the world.

"Yes." she smiled while taking the photographs.

"Bella Swan, will you marry me?" I went on my knees.

"Ummm... _What_?" she froze in her place and looked at me, "Edward, we're already married, in case you've forgotten about it." she chuckled weakly.

"Yes, I know. But I've completely spoiled the day." I smiled, "You know when I think about it, I feel so... I don't know... I feel like a complete moron and asshole for the way I behaved with you. I was completely shocked, Bella. The letter she sent me said, she loved me, can't forget me and she feels she'll not be able to love anyone in her life ever again." I sighed, "I was shocked, Bella. You do know we've never faced a death in our family, and her letter... I felt like I was responsible for her death. "

"I know." she said.


	49. Chapter 49

_**EPOV**_

_"Sorry for those missed calls. Sometimes I act crazy, you know? ;) See you tomorrow. Love you._

_-B"_

_What was that, I thought._

_I closed my eyes. Gosh! What exactly had happened!_

_Wait, had Tanya left already? should I check? _

_Who cares, if she isn't? _

_But she wasn't in a sober position._

_Let me check at least. It wouldn't hurt._

_When I opened the door, I found her lying on the porch._

_I was panicked to see her in this position. _

_"Tanya... Tanya... Wake up." I tried to wake her up._

_What should I do now, I thought._


	50. Chapter 50

_**EPOV**_

_"I found her lying there." I told Bella, "So I used her phone and called her house-keeper, who's like a family to her. She came up with someone and they took her with them. That's it. Tell me, you believe me." I pleaded.  
_

_"I don't know..." she said.  
_

_"Bella, I swear every single bit is a truth here. I was going to tell you about this today. I would never betray you, sweetheart. I love you." I almost begged._

_"My heart says you're telling truth. Mind is saying something else." she said. "Just take the shower. I'll get you the breakfast." she said and left out of the room._


	51. Chapter 51

_**BPOV**_

_Was Edward telling the truth? I questioned myself. _

_My heart was saying, he would never lie to me. He was my Edward. He would never cheat on me._

_My mind couldn't seem to forget what Alice had told me last night. _

_Why the hell he had to check again if Tanya was gone or not? I felt irritated. He shouldn't have cared if she reached home or not. Did he feel something for her?  
_

_But then I remembered, this was Edward I was talking about._

_I remembered this accident from school when we weren't even dating. There was a new guy in school- Emmett McCarty, who became friend with me. Edward never liked him. Probably he was jealous because I had told him once that he looked cute. Idiot! He didn't know that I had deliberately said that to get a reaction out of him._

_They would often get into fights. One day, they were having a bicycle race. Edward was leading Emmett and provoking him that he would never win against him. Emmett tried to speed up, hit with a tree and had a fracture in his leg._

_And Edward thought this happened because of him. He visited Emmett to his house daily till he got okay. _

_I told him that it was not his fault and he shouldn't feel bad. But he said that as he got into an accident while having the race with him, he felt like he was responsible at some extent._

_I had told him that he was an idiot. But deep down in my heart, I fell in love with him even more. If he cared for the person whom he thoroughly disliked at this extent, it was too good to imagine how amazing he would be to his girlfriend._

_Yes, this was Edward. I should just believe him. He always felt bad for others and would never do anything wrong._


	52. Chapter 52

_**BPOV**_

_"Hey..." He gave me a weak smile as he came out of the bathroom after taking the shower. He still looked the same tired as he looked before the shower.  
_

_"You know I had always thought you were twenty-seven." I said._

_"What? What are you talking about? I am twenty-seven." he said, feeling puzzled._

_"Really? Currently you're looking like you're fifty-one. People will say I'm marrying a sugar-daddy." I laughed._

_"Does it mean you believe me?" he came closer to me._

_"Yes." smiled. "My heart won against my mind." _

_"I love you." he said as he started kissing me passionately._


	53. Chapter 53

_**BPOV**_

_"Edward, you're no help." I said and hung up the phone. In one week, we're getting married, and I felt like I was the one who had to do everything. My to be husband was no help.  
_

_I couldn't believe only seven days had left now. _

_Only a week, and all my dreams will come true. _

_The biggest day of my life was only seven days away._

_That's when the doorbell rang. It must be Mom, I thought, but it wasn't.  
_

_I never thought I'd see this person in my life ever again._

_In fact, we had almost forgotten about the existence of this person in past two months._

_What was she doing here?_


	54. Chapter 54

_**BPOV**_

_"Please... I know what I did wasn't forgivable, but please... Let me say something. I promise you won't see me after this." Tanya said, "Please let me come in."  
_

_I wished I was like those bitches who can throw door on someone's face. I didn't know why Edward and I were so polite! Guess, we had to blame our parents for that._

_"Thanks." she said as she came inside, "Before I start, I want to say that your fiance loves you very much, Bella." she smiled, "Don't ever let him go."_

_"I don't need your advice for that." I said._

_"Yes, I know." she smiled, "You know, that night had completely changed me. Till then, whoever man I ever wanted to fuck, I'd get him. That's another point that he would get tired of me in few months and I was always left alone. That night changed me. I was never rejected ever in my life before. I was furious at first. Till one week, I kept questioning what exactly you have that I didn't. I tried to find the answer, but couldn't come up with anything. A week later, I found my anger began to melt and I realized, you were everything what I wasn't- Lovely, loyal, caring, amazing daughter, amazing girlfriend." she chuckled, "Well, I can say that I didn't get much chance to prove myself as an amazing daughter, because my father wasn't worth it. But for other aspects- yes, I had gotten chances, but I had never been loyal to those who actually loved me. I never cared for those who actually cared for me." She brushed the tears which were falling down her cheeks now, "Just look, what I did to you guys, who actually cared for me. You two were the genuine friends I had got after ages, and look what I did there?" she paused,__"When I looked back, I felt like my whole life had been a shit." _

___I didn't say anything._

___"I want to apologize for forgive me. Please..." she was crying now.  
_

___I didn't understand her. She was a complicated character. Why was she expecting an apology after what she did._

___"I'm sorry..." she said. "And I'm not just apologizing to you. I'm asking for forgiveness from everyone I've ever hurt in my life. Many forgave me, few didn't. If you won't forgive me, it'll really hurt me. I'll never forgive myself. Please tell me once you forgive me, I'll never enter in your life again." she said.  
_

___"Okay." I said. "I forgive you."_

___Probably I'd never forgive her,but if my telling her this could make her feel better, then let it be._

___"Thank you so much." she hugged me tightly. "You have no idea how happy you had make me today."_

___"Tanya, look I'm busy with wedding preparations, and..." I said as I checked my watch._

___"I know. I'm leaving." she smiled, "Ummm... And Bella? I'm still waiting for the wedding invitation. Believe me. I'll be the happiest person there."_


	55. Chapter 55

_**BPOV**_

_She left and I shook my head in disbelief. How could she still expect me to invite her for the wedding? Talk about shamelessness.  
_

_Few minutes later, the doorbell rang again, and this time it was my Mom._

_"Oh God, Bella! I've no idea how am I alive right now." she said as she hugged me._

_"What happened?" I asked with a concern._

_"I parked my car, and was about to come here when a truck almost hit me. That fucking drunk driver!" she said._

_"Oh my God." I said._

_"I wouldn't have been alive, if she hadn't saved me." _

_"Who?" I asked._

_"Tanya Denali." she said an excitement, "I mean I knew that she knew you, but do you know? She even knew me. She saved my life and she knew I was your mother." she said. "She seems nice. Really, if she wasn't there, I wouldn't have been alive." _

_"Ohhh..." I said._

**A/N:Only 4-5 chapters left.**


	56. Chapter 56

_**EPOV**_

_"Hah! And you say that I am over-sensitive." I shook my head.  
_

_"Please Edward... She saved my mother. I feel like she owe me one." Bella said._

_"I don't feel like inviting her." I said._

_"Please... We'll never meet her again, and this won't hurt anyone, right? She would come for few hours just like any other guest. That's it." _

_"God you..." was I said._

* * *

_Bella always wins. _

_I had left Yoga classes after 'that' night. I didn't even know if Tanya still attended it. _

_If I found her here, I would give her the wedding card, or... I didn't care._

_But I found her._

_"Hey..."__Tanya smile weakly as she saw me standing outside._

_"Hey." I smiled, "Howz life?"_

_"Life is... good." she said, "Completed shoots of all my movies. I'm going on a pretty long vacation." she grinned._

_"Nice." I said._

_"Getting married tomorrow, eh?" _

_"Yeah." I said, "See... Bella would really love if you attend the wedding."_

_"What about you?" she smiled._

_I didn't know how I would feel. Part of me, which considered her a friend, would love to see her there. Another part, which saw her crazy side definitely wouldn't. I didn't know which part was dominant._

_"Do come." I said._

_Suddenly she hugged me tightly._

_"Tanya..." I sighed._

_"I know." she said, "Just let me stay like this for a minute, Edward. You know what? I would always love you. I wish I had met you earlier."_

_No, not even then. Nothing would had changed. I had loved Bella since I didn't even know what love was._

_"I'm sorry." I said. I didn't know why exactly I apologized. Was I apologizing because she fell in love with me and I didn't care for her at all? Or was I apologizing because I felt sorry for her lonely life? Again, I didn't know.  
_

_"Don't be." she said. "You're the best thing ever happened to me." she left her hold on me, "Just my bad luck, I didn't get to meet you earlier. Have a happy life ahead, Edward. And just never let Bella go. She loves you. Hey Edward, Can I ask you something though?"  
_

_"What?" I smiled weakly. "Please don't ask anything reckless."_

_"Never forget me. Please?"_

_"Tanya, look..." I shook my head, "I should go now." _

_"I know... I know." she smiled, "Goodbye, Edward."_


	57. Chapter 57

_**EPOV**_

_"See how amazing dancer I am, wife?" I asked Bella as we were dancing the dance.  
_

_"Are you gonna address me as a 'wife' now onwards?" she chuckled.  
_

_"Yes. I'm loving it." _

_"That's because you still can't believe someone was fool enough to marry you." she giggled. "You got lucky, Mister."_

_"Yes, I definitely got." I smiled._

* * *

_Few hours later, we received the news of Tanya's suicide. I hadn't even noticed the absence of her at the wedding until then._

_I was shocked to hear about it. I couldn't believe she would do something like that. Why would she do that?  
_

_But then, Susan, her house-keeper handed me the letter._


	58. Chapter 58

_**EPOV**_

_"Hey Edward,  
_

_I hope you will read this letter.  
_

_I want to say so many things, but don't have much time with me._

_First, I really loved you. You changed my life. I know, I hadn't known you for long, but you know, sometimes even a second is enough for falling in love. I crazily fell for you. _

_I loved the way you cared for me._

_I loved the way you loved Bella._

_I wanted to be Bella._

_I wanted your affection._

_I wanted your love._

_I tried to get your love. I tried too hard, you know? ;) _

_But you pushed me away. I was mad at you at first, but then it made me love you even more._

_I loved your loyalty._

_The conclusion is, I loved you. _

_But I knew I'd never get you._

_I don't think I'll be able to live without you, Edward._

_Just wanted you to know this._

_Have an amazing life._

_I loved you till my last breath._

_Love,_

_Tanya"_


	59. Chapter 59

_**EPOV**_

_I couldn't believe what I just read._

_She gave her life away because of... me?_

_I couldn't understand what to think._

_'Completed shoots of all my movies. I'm going on a pretty long vacation.'_

_When she had told me on that day, I had no idea she was talking about this 'long vacation'!_

_How could she do this?_

_How could she give her life away like this?_

_'I know... I know. Goodbye, Edward.' she smiled.  
_

_I had no idea it was her final goodbye._

_Why?_

_I was not worth to give away her life, damn it!_

_I wished, I had never met her. She would had been alive today._

_It was all my fault._

_She wasn't alive today because of me. _

_For the first time in my life, I shed tears.  
_


	60. Chapter 60

_**BPOV**_

_I couldn't see Edward like this.  
_

_He was blaming himself for something which wasn't even his fault._

_One shouldn't say a bad thing about a dead person, but I couldn't help having a little grudge at Tanya._

_She shouldn't have done this to Edward._

_She took away her life, because she wasn't happy with it. Her unhappiness, loneliness, cowardness were responsible for her death, not my Edward._

_But I knew him._

_He'd blame himself._

_"Don't blame yourself." I said once again._

_"I'm sorry. Our wedding night wasn't supposed to be like this." he said._

_"Don't worry about it." I kissed him slowly. "It can wait. I'm not going anywhere."_


	61. Chapter 61

**EPOV**

"Marry me." I repeated.

"Edward... It's really not required." she went down on her knees, too. "I know you love me. I'm not thinking about that night any more. Just look how long life we've in front of us. Our wedding night... It's like a small point on a large plane. One bad night wouldn't matter."

"But it was our wedding night. We both had so many plans for that night. It was supposed to be one of the best of our life. I spoiled it. Please give me a chance to correct my mistake. Marry me."

"You're not going to stop until you hear a 'Yes', are you?" she sighed.

"You know me so well." I grinned.

"Yes." she said.

"I love you." I kissed her deeply. "So much."

"Same here." she said.

I would always be grateful for the day I had met Bella.

She was the best thing ever happened to me.

She was my everything.

I hated that I had ignored her on our biggest day.

On that day, I was too shocked to think clearly. When I looked back today, I realized that I wasn't at fault at all. Tanya was one stubborn person. She always knew how to win. She was unhappy, lonely and also unlucky to some extent. Probably, she didn't even understand what love was. She couldn't take the rejection.

It wasn't my fault. I wished I had realized that earlier.

Better late than never, I suppose.

**THE END**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! :)**


End file.
